


Bees in Bed: Bzzy Bzzy Yees

by Kiiratam



Series: Smutty Bees in Bed [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canon Compliant, F/F, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Blake's having a nice dream that takes a strange turn...Takes place between Volumes 2 and 3. (My BMBLB fic index)





	Bees in Bed: Bzzy Bzzy Yees

Blake lay on her back in the field of clover. From here, she couldn't see the basalt walls that loomed in defense of her garden. Just the depths of the sky, the sun high above, and a few clouds skirting about. She'd thought that it was later, nearly dusk, but she always lost track of time here. She'd leave when she had to, but not a moment before.

  
The thought made her raise her head and look at the chimes hanging by her reading couch. They hung still and silent, and would until it was time to go.

  
Blake laid back down. The only real question was what to do now. She could go get one of her books, or maybe a sketchbook, or work on her writing, or find a flower bed that needed some attention... Whatever she wound up working on, she had a good feeling about it.

  
A buzzing caught her ear. That wasn't unusual. She _was_ lying in a field of clover, and bees loved clover. Maybe they had a hive nearby? Blake would have to explore, and find it, so she could keep an eye on it. She'd never studied beekeeping, but there was plenty of space for an apiary, and having her own honey for her own tea sounded appealing.

  
She craned her neck, looking for it. Obligingly, it landed on her chest, on one of the violets of her sundress. "I'm sorry, that's not a real one, miss bee. I can show you where my real violets grow."

  
The bee looked up at her. With Yang's face. Blake frowned at it. Not a bee, then. A Yee? Was there more than one? A yive of yees? What did _their_ honey taste like?

  
The buzzing got louder, and Yang's little lips were moving, letting out high pitched little noises.

  
Blake looked around. There were a lot of Yees now. They didn't seem angry or anything, but she didn't think she could even stand up without stepping on a few. This _wasn't_ normal for her garden. This was_ very much_ not normal.

  
The chime didn't sound, but Blake realized it was time to go.

  
"Bye, Yees? We'll talk later? Umm, don't wreck up the place?"

  
They buzzed back at her.

* * *

  
Blake blinked bleary eyes. The buzzing was still happening. It must have woken her up. She looked over at her scroll. All quiet. Not that it buzzed, anyways. More of a chime.

  
Weiss and Ruby were still asleep in bed, but that didn't mean much. They usually slept like bricks. Dead ones. Weiss wasn't even mumbling in her sleep, which meant she was sleeping even harder than usual. Ruby's bed could fall on her, and it _might_ wake her up.

  
Lifting herself a touch, she checked the top shelf of the bookshelf. Yang's scroll was sitting there, all nice and quiet.

  
_That's odd. I was sure that was going to be it. Yang's scroll **does** buzz, after all._

  
_Whatever it is, if it woke me up, then it definitely woke Yang up. She's an even lighter sleeper than I am._

  
Her voice pitched low and aimed at the top bunk, Blake asked, "Hey, Yang? Do you hear that?"

  
The mattress above her jolted. _Had_ Yang still been asleep?

  
The buzzing stopped.

  
Blake glanced around the room. _Why had-_

  
Yang's voice drifted down to her. "Sorry... I didn't mean to wake you up." She sounded... embarrassed?

  
_Oh. Oh!_ Blake put her hands over her face, pretty sure that they were going to start blistering from the heat.

  
_I just had to open my stupid mouth. It's the middle of the night, I didn't know. But I should have guessed! If I'd just listened, I would have heard Yang too. I **did** hear Yang, that's why she was in my dream._

  
_ Okay, okay, I interrupted Yang in the middle of masturbating. Moon and **stars**, I'm a terrible friend. Okay, how can I fix this?_

  
_ She already knows I'm awake. She's waiting for me to say something. Too late to pretend I'm asleep. I could go for a walk. I'm in my pajamas, I can grab my key, look at the night sky, come back in an hour or something. Or just sit in the common room, whatever. Leaving, good. Go._

  
Blake sat up and slipped out of bed, grabbing her scroll and tucking it into her sleeve. Absolutely not looking in the direction of Yang and the top bunk. Or processing anything about how Yang smelled different. "I'm going to go, uh, have a midnight snack. Be back in an hour. Or longer. ...Yeah."

  
She hurried in the direction of the door, slipping out before Yang could get a word out. Blowing out a silent breath, Blake leaned back against the door, the lock clicking shut behind her.

  
_I didn't grab my key. _

  
_ ...I just locked myself out._

  
_ At least I can actually stop and think now. I have the time. And the breathing room._

  
_ Starlight, she smells so good._

  
Blake's eyes widened, and she half-turned to try to bug out her eyes at herself.

  
_No, I am not going to start on this. Yang's my friend._

  
_ Just a friend. I like doing friend things with her._

  
_ Like wanting to tear all her clothes off, and get on my knees, and- _

  
Blake clasped her hands together, before she started getting any ideas. She was out in the hallway. It was the middle of the night, but she was out in the hallway. Nora could come out to get a midnight snack at any moment. Or Pyrrha. Or Cardin, down the hall. Or Coco, from the other end.

  
Inside team RWBY's room, the buzzing started again.

  
_Yang, why?_

  
_ It's not Yang's fault. **I'm** the one listening out in the hallway. Trying not to start touching myself._

  
Blake forced herself to start walking for the common room. She wouldn't be able to hear Yang from there. She'd just go crash on a couch there, and pretend she'd just got an early start. Or make Yang breakfast. Or something.

  
...There _was_ that little reading nook, out of sight of the door...

  
_I am not going to masturbate to Yang while in public! Even if it is the middle of the night._

  
_ ...I'll just do it in the shower. Later. Like a normal person._

  
_ Why am I like this?_

  
_ Why couldn't Yang just use her fingers, like the rest of us? Why did she have to make things weird by breaking out the sex toys?_

  
_ ...I wonder what kind of vibrator it is._

  
Blake gave up, and started heading to the showers instead.


End file.
